


the war between a cat and its master's boyfriend

by snowfallwind



Category: N.Flying (Band)
Genre: Cuddles, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowfallwind/pseuds/snowfallwind
Summary: - I saw what you did - Jaehyun whispers to the cat without looking at her, he knows she is listening to him - Sitting there, in the middle of both, after being on the comfortable sofa, it was a careless move on your part. - He keeps talking to the animal next to him.The cat meows in response.- Yeah, I figured you'd say that. -
Relationships: Cha Hoon/Kim Jaehyun
Kudos: 17





	the war between a cat and its master's boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Another fluff because I breathe fluff. Thank you for reading my random and weird stuff. Please everyone keep healthy!

With brown eyes and tiger skin, she was looking at him. As beautiful as ever. She was round and puffy, with big eyes and soft fur, sitting on the bed like the queen that she is.  
\- Romang-ie - The mint-haired man walks over to the animal on his bed and lies next to her while smelling her hair and stroking her head.  
Romang, for his part, ignored him. She pulled away from him and started licking his fur.

\- Romang? - Hun asks, looking at the ball of indifference in front of him. - Are you mad at me?

The cat looked at him and after meeting those round eyes, he understood.

\- I know I've been busy dating Jaehyun, but I still love you! - Hun took the cat and sat it on his lap. - You know, your oppa loves Jaehyun so much and wants you to meet him so we can cuddle together, the three of us. You, Jaehyun and me. - Hun laughs a little while playing with Romang's ears.

Romang, not resisting the soft hands of her beloved oppa on her, she began to purr.

Oh, do you like the idea? - The tall man kept playing with his ears - I hope you like him as much as I do.

...

The day finally came. Jaehyun was going to meet Hun's beloved cat, his beautiful Romang.

Jaehyun knew from afar that his boyfriend loved his cat. He always talked about it and bought her things while they went on dates.

Jaehyun has seen all the photos of Romang on Hun's phone, all the videos he kept in his gallery and absolutely everything related to his cat.

Jaehyun knew Romang was very valuable to Hun, so the fact that she wanted him to meet her made him a little nervous.

And yes, she is a cat. But Jaehyun knows that cats are not friendly to strangers and is afraid that Romang will not like him.

Jaehyun had prepared to stay over for the weekend, so with a backpack on his shoulder he waits for his boyfriend three days older than him to open the door to his apartment.

They both enter and when Hun closes the front door, she appears.

A fat, round gray cat, just as she looked in her photos.

The cat approaches his boyfriend and begins to rub his pants in the form of greeting. Hun bends down to carry her and kisses her on the head - Hey, Romang-ie - Hun is grinning widely while stroking his cat - Jaehyun-ah, this is Romang.

And awkwardly, Jaehyun bows to the cat in Hun's arms, formally introducing himself to her. The cat watches him make his bow and moves his head up and down, confused by the boy that his master had brought and who was behaving strangely.

Hun starts laughing - What are you doing? - The mint-haired boy puts the cat on the ground.

Jaehyun raises his head and watches as his boyfriend is laughing at him.

\- Shut up, I pay my respects.

\- Respect? - Hun laughs again - You are the first person to bow to Romang.

Jaehyun ignores his boyfriend's words and watches as the little gray ball begins to preen in front of him. Hun sets her down on the floor as he moves into the kitchen.

Jaehyun crouches down and keeps his distance - Romang - He calls, and the cat responds to the call of her name. Looking at him suspiciously.

\- Are you hungry? - Hear Hun's voice coming from the kitchen - Jaehyun-ah! - He yells at him again when he doesn't receive an answer.

\- Oh yeah! Will you cook? - Jaehyun responds in the same way, still squatting in front of the animal.

Hun peeks through the kitchen entrance and watches her boyfriend and cat stare at each other. - Jaehyun-ah, you're stalking her.

\- We are communicating - Corrects him. - A look is worth a thousand words.

\- So you're giving her a speech.

Jaehyun clicks his tongue annoyed by his boyfriend's jokes, he did not understand the seriousness of the matter - I want fried chicken - Can we have fried chicken for dinner? - The young man with long hair gets up and walks to his partner.

Hun breathes a sigh - Okay, let's eat fried chicken, again.

Jaehyun smiles and hooks his arms around Hun's neck and gives him a short kiss, quite short for Hun's taste, so the mint-haired one pulls him by the waist and gives him a longer kiss, with gentle movements and sharing. breaths. Jaehyun was already opening his mouth for Hun to stick his tongue into it, but then Romang's meow interrupted them.

Jaehyun removes his hands from Hun's neck and watches as the cat crawls between the mint-haired boy's legs as he continues to meow, demanding attention.

Hun takes Romang in his arms and starts laughing as he caresses her. He takes her to the couch and leaves her there and then goes back to the kitchen and starts making dinner.

Jaehyun squints his eyes and looks at the gray ball that was now sitting on the sofa and without being able to help it sticks out his tongue in the form of derision, the cat in response closes her eyes and turns her head, completely ignoring the hair boy long and brown.  
...

The kitchen in Hun's apartment was small, but big enough to have an island with three revolving benches on it. When the chicken was served, Romang took the opportunity to sit in the chair right next to Jaehyun when the chicken was already served.  
Hun, seeing the little animal occupying the center bench, moves his plate to the third bench so as not to disturb his beloved Romang.

"Oh, I forgot the sauce," the mint-haired boy said as he went to the refrigerator.

\- I saw what you did - Jaehyun whispers to the cat without looking at her, he knows she is listening to him - Sitting there, in the middle of both, after being on the comfortable sofa, it was a careless move on your part. - He keeps talking to the animal next to him.

The cat meows in response.

\- Yeah, I figured you'd say that. -

\- Who are you talking to? - Hun says as he sits down.

\- No one. I said that the chicken was delicious - He responds quickly while taking a piece of chicken and biting it willingly.

Hun laughs softly as Jaehyun enjoys the food. - Romang, aren't you hungry? Your plate is full, it is strange that you are here. Do you want to accompany Jaehyun?

Jaehyun laughs at Hun's comment. He knew exactly what that little gray ball was doing.

...

After dinner and playing some video games, it was time to snuggle up, after working all day both men wanted nothing more than to rest.

Of course, after showering, they lay on the couch to watch a movie. Well at least that was the main idea (or maybe that's what they want to believe) it wasn't even 15 minutes before they were both eating their mouths on the couch while the boring movie played in the background, Jaehyun completely laying on Hun while they kissed.

Hun ran his hands over Jaehyun's figure, tucking his hands under the chestnut's shirt and caressing his waist tenderly.

While Jaehyun walked around Hun's mouth without any shame holding the older man's face up to do his job better.

\- Hun – Jaehyun says between kisses, starting to slow down his moves and Hun hums in response – You ate so much spicy sause oh my god– Jaehyun stopped kissing Hun and made eye contact with him.  
Hun giggles and kisses him again– You were not complaining about that a moment ago –  
\- I’m not complaining at all. – He said while brushing Hun’s eyebrows – But I wanted to point it out.  
\- Can we go back to kiss then? – Jaehyun laughs at Hun’s words but he obeys him and starts kissing him again but this time with a lot of saliva and more fiercely.

Hun moves his hands from Jaehyun’s waist to his butt and starts squeezing it because he loves it. Jaehyun was about to take off his shirt when the sudden sound of something breaking came from the kitchen and made both of them stand up from the sofa and see what happened.

When they arrived they saw a ceramic blue bowl broken into pieces on the floor and the grey figure of Romang right next to it.

\- Romang-ie, be careful! – Hun said taking the cat in his arms and putting her away from the pieces. – Did you get hurt? – He asked again at the cat but she didn’t answer.

Jaehyun looked at the scene, the cat was looking right at him even though Hun was holding her. He saw a laugh in those big round eyes of her. 

\- I’ll help you with this, put Romang in a safe place – Jaehyun said while taking the pieces of the broken bowl together.

\- Thanks – Hun said and he left leaving Jaehyun alone for a second.

\- Romang is really playing dirty with me – He murmured while searching for the brush and a pale to pick up all the mess and put it into the trash can.

\- It’s done – Jaehyun said when he arrived Hun’s room, he was patting Romang’s head while she rested in her bed that was in the corner of the room.

\- Thank you – He said again. Standing up and making his way to Jaehyun and taking his waist in his hands, Jaehyun keeps his face neutral with his arms crossed in front of his chest – Are you sulking?

\- A bit – He said, showing Hun his finger to show him in graphic way the amount of sulking level that he had – She did that on porpuse, you know?

\- Romang-ie? – Hun asked, confused. Jaehyun nodded.

Hun laughed.

\- I’m serious –.

\- Well, she never does that. Maybe you are right – Hun said and kissed Jaehyun lips fast – It’s ok, you two will have time to meet each other. Cats are neophobics, they hate new things. – The mint-haired boy explained with a soft voice.

Jaehyun sighs out and hugged his boyfriend, head resting on Hun’s shoulders – I’m sleepy – He closed his eyes and smelled Cha’s hair.

\- Let’s sleep then – Hun squeezes Jaehyun in his arms and starts swinging while they hug – Want me to sing you a lullaby? 

\- Are you treating me like a baby when you were about to have sex with me in the couch a minutes ago? – Jaehyun ask while putting up his head and looking at Hun

\- Yes.

\- I love it – The brown haired man says while resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder again.

Then they both laid in the bed hugging each other while Jaehyun rest his head on the other’s chest and Hun sings a song with a soft and small voice while stroking the brown hair of his boyfriend.

…

At 7:35 am Romang made her attack again. She climbed into the bed where the two men were sleeping. She pulled herself into a ball and started sleeping right next to the mint-haired man.

When Jaehyun was moving around while sleeping and tried to hug his boyfriend he touched the little warm ball of fur and she reacted with a fierce sound against him. 

Jaehyun woke up inmediately and looked over his boyfriend figure to see that little beast looking at him.

\- Yeah good morning to you too, Romang – He said sarcastically.

The cat meowed at him – Shhh, you’ll wake him up -.

Jaehyun went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face. When he came out his boyfriend kept sleeping and he smiled at him. It’s not the first time he sees Hun sleep, but it always was a beautiful view to him.

While being on his own and feeling hungry he decided to see what was inside the refrigerator.

He starts doing coffee because he knows Hun likes to drink coffee with milk in the morning with a lot of sugar in it. 

And luckily, there was bread and butter. So he just made four sandwiches with butter and melted cheese. 

\- Am I dreaming or are you really up first and cooking in the morning? – He hears Hun’s voice in his ears while his boyfriend’s arms backhug him.

\- Ask for a wish –.

\- I already have what I want – He kisses Jaehyun’s neck and then go sit in the isle of the kitchen.

Both of them take their breakfast, with bare foot and disheleved hair. Eating warm sandwiches and sugary coffee that Jaehyun disliked so much.

…

Due to a sudden call, Jaehyun had to drop his plans of staying at Hun’s place this weekend. 

\- Your sister is back? – Hun asked while watching his boyfriend taking his things into his bag, arms crossed over his chest and laying on the door frame.

\- Yeah - Jaehyun responded while looking at his boyfriend – Seems like she has something really important to say.

\- What do you thing it is? Do you think she is pregn-

\- Don’t you dare finish that setence, that’s impossible.

Hun laughed at him. – Why? Isn’t she dating someone?

\- Actually, I don’t know about it. – He confesses- She travels a lot so… - Jaehyun shakes his head – Stop putting ideas in my head. – The brown haired man close his bag and stands up in front of the tall man – You don’t want to come with me? 

Hun shakes his head – I have to work tomorrow.

Jaehyun sighs – Mom is so gonna yell at me for not bringing you home

Hun laughs – Let’s go next time, I’ll prepare her something delicious.

\- Okay, you promised – Jaehyun says and walks out of the room and sees Romang sitting in the front door – Are you here to say goodbye to me? – The cat moved her head.

\- I’m coming back soon so don’t be too happy about me leaving – He hears Hun’s laughing at his back.

\- She doesn’t hate you.

\- Look at her, she is so happy right now, aish -.

\- Don’t listen to him Romang, you dont have feelings like that because he is leaving.

Jaehyun sticks out his tongue to Hun.

\- Use that to kiss me instead of mocking at my face.

\- I’m not kissing you, go kiss Romang – Jaehyun sulks and makes his way to the door and get out through it without saying more.

10 seconds later, Jaehyun opened the door again and he saw Hun in front of the door, waiting for him– You know me so well, emo- Jaehyun takes his boyfriend’s face and gives him an amount of short kisses – Don’t miss me.

Hun nods, and see his boyfriend leave.

…

After two days spending time in his family’s house, Jaehyun decides to come back directly to Hun’s apartment since he is missing him so much. He had that key copy that Hun gave him before leaving so he just enters into the apartment without problem.

When he enters, he notices how all the lights are off, it is 9 at night so Hun should have returned from work by now. Turn on the lights and notice how everything is a little messy, besides that there was a strange silence.

\- Cha Hun? - Jaehyun yells as he turns on the lights in the room and leaves his backpack on the floor - Hun-ah!

In response, he hears Romang's meow as the animal approaches his feet and begins to meow loudly

\- Romag? Where is Hun? - The cat keeps meowing as it heads down the hall of the apartment, making its way to its master's room.

Jaehyun follows Romang until he reaches where the cat was pointing, when he opens the door he can only see Hun's body covered by a mountain of blankets. As she gets closer, she looks at her boyfriend's pale face as she trembles slightly under the covers.

The brown haired boy puts his hand to Hun's forehead and confirms his suspicion, her boyfriend had a fever.

\- Yah, Hun - Jaehyun begins to remove the blankets from the body on the bed while shaking it.  
The lying man only complains while the blankets are being snatched from him - It's cold - he mutters

\- You have a fever.

\- Jaehyun? Are you back already? - With narrowed eyes, Hun stretches his hand to touch his boyfriend's hair.

\- Have you eaten? - Jaehyun ignores the question from the mint-haired boy and continues to wipe the sweat from his partner's forehead with the towel he found on the floor.

Hun denies.

\- You can get up?

Hun denies again - I'm tired.

\- Well, I'll be right back. - Jaehyun leaves the room and prepares warm water along with a handkerchief, Romang follows him around the house, looking at him with worried eyes.

She meows, catching Jaehyun's attention as he moves through the kitchen - You're worried right? - The boy talks to the little gray balls while pouring a glass of water - Don't worry, he'll be fine once we treat him.

Jaehyun takes the glass of water and takes it to the room along with a pill and sits on Hun's disastrous bed - Take this - Hun makes an effort and with some help from Jaehyun he manages to sit down and take the medicine.

Jaehyun walks out of the room again as Romang leans on Hun's legs, starting to purr loudly.

\- My Romang-ie - Hun begins to stroke her head.

When Jaehyun returns with a bowl full of water, Hun fears for his life.

\- Do not do it.

\- I cannot remain a widower without having married so if I have to do it by force, I will.

Romang stepped off his master's legs, knowing what awaited him. Jaehyun passed that wet cloth over Hun's neck and face, then took off his boyfriend's shirt and did the same for his boy's back and arms.

After several groans and almost a breakup, Hun's bed was already made up and with clean sheets. Hun was changed into cooler clothes and sleeping in his bed again.

Jaehyun put the cloth on Hun's forehead and began to clear his boyfriend's room. He ordered a stew delivery and while he waited he began to clean the rest of the house, filling Romang's food plate and brushing the animal's hair.

When the food finally arrived, he served a bowl for Hun and forced him to eat before he fell asleep again.

After taking care of her boyfriend and leaving him clean, hydrated, fed and asleep, he sat on the sofa to rest for a minute.

He closes his eyes for a moment and feels the space next to him sinking, when he opens his eyes he sees Romang, looking at him with his round eyes.

Jaehyun lets out a small giggle and gently brings his hand to Romang to caress her, when he notices that the cat accepts his touch, he begins to slide his hand over her round head - You did a great job taking care of Hun while I was gone. - Romang closes his eyes enjoying the caresses - Thanks for being with him.

And so the night passed, Jaehyun would change the handkerchief on his boyfriend's forehead every hour and keep giving him water when he saw fit.

...

When Hun woke up, he felt refreshed and recovered. He was no longer sore and his throat was relieved. After stretching, he looks to his side and see his boyfriend hugging his cat. Romang purred as she had her nose tucked into Jaehyun's chest and Jaehyun hugged her with his hand in a way of protection.

He takes the wet cloth that was on his forehead and puts it on Jaehyun's neck, just to annoy him.

\- It entertains you? - Jaehyun takes off the cloth and throws it on the ground while still keeping his eyes closed.

\- Are you awake?

\- Of course, I'm just taking a nap. - He answers while stretching - Romang and I already had breakfast. - He says while stroking the gray ball on her chest

\- It seems that you already get along -.

\- Romang could not resist my charms. Like father Like Son.

Hun laughs - I told you she just needs time.

\- You no longer have a fever? - Asks the minor.

Hun denies.

\- Let me see, bring your forehead close to mine - Hun obeys and puts his forehead next to his boyfriend's while laughing and stealing a kiss.

\- Someone took good care of me.

\- Since when did you have a fever? – He caresed Hun’s face while his boyfriend leaned in, just like a cat.

\- The next day that you and I went to work, in the morning it started raining out of a sudden, I was a bit soaked while being at work so I thing that’s why I got a fever. I’m sorry I made you worry. 

\- You made Romang worry too. – He said looking at the cat in his chest- Do you want to eat?

\- I want to cuddle with you two.

Jaehyun rolls his eyes – Ok, just for a moment.

And then, Hun moves in the bed, now closer to his loved ones. He hugs Jaehyun close and tight but not tight enough to wake Romang up. They hug with the round cat in the middle of them, warm and steady, just how Hun imagined it would be.

The war between a cat and man finished with both of them winning. Because after all Hun loved them both.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be an extra chapter! Thank you all for leaving kudos on my other work UwU


End file.
